jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ne'aol
Ne'aol is a character within the Jedi vs Sith Universe. He is the Head Archivist within the Night Jedi's Endor Citadel Editors note: this story tentative and subject to change =Equipment= His weapons of choice are a pair of Dual phase, silver bladed Electrum and Cortosis Fiber-cord linked lightsabers. Each one has three focusing crystals: Ultima-Pearl, Durindfire crystal, and a shard of the Kaiburr crystal. The focusing lens was Dragite and a large Kasha crystal was embedded in each hilt. He typically used Form V: Shien / Djem So (The Way of the Krayt Dragon, or The Perseverance Form) and Form III: Soresu (The Way of the Mynock, or The Resilience Form) of which he had perfectly mastered. He likes to practice using the difficult Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad. One trait that separates his sabers from most is the fact that they have a mind of their own. They seem to have the Dark side flowing throughout them, and under times of stress; whether it be love, hate, or anger, they will take over his mind and body without him knowing it. His eyes will go black, his voice becomes cold and dark, and his emotions amplify upon themselves. This state of being only lasts a short time, but it has lengthened in duration over the years since the destruction of the Jedi under Order 66… His other weapons include a DC-15A blaster rifle, with the scope and other various components of an E-17D sniper rifle and DC-15x sniper rifle among other tweaks to increase the range and dual black chromed Westar 34’s. He also has a Saber Scythe, the details of its construction are classified, but the blade is widened because it is three blades molded into one. The blade itself is over six feet long and almost five inches wide, is red along the outer blade, silver along the mid blade, and black against the shroud. It curves from just above the top grip along the three foot excessively sharp curved cortosis alloy blade shroud. It has a weighted end (it contains the Power Supply) that may be used as a bludgeon if necessary. The blade shroud can easily cut an exposed arm or leg off. The hand grips also have a guards that mirrors the blade shroud, however, the grip guard, if you will, extends all the way down the five foot staff. He has two other lightsabers made with a Thaissen crystal, so it changes colors depending on the user's or their opponent's Force affiliation, but the other details of which are known only to the Night Jedi. His transport of choice is an Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor: black, with red accents. The stock weapons and navigation systems have been tweaked slightly and the tail section has been modified to hold various components. It has been retrofitted with a Sienar Fleet Systems ND9 hyperdrive motivator, replacement P-sz9.7 twin ion engines , a Chempat "Defender" deflector shield generator, Miradyne 4x-Phantom jammer, and an Energy bomblet generator. To complement the fighter, his astromech droid is a modified R9-series, R9-X8, which is black, with red accents. =History= Pre Universe History Before His Time Ne’aol Jun’iar was born into a wealthy family on Coruscant some hundreds of years before the Battle of Yavin. His father was the Head of one of the most successful shipping businesses in the Galaxy. It was a business that had been passed down the family line for thousands of years since the peak of the Infinite Empire when it was established with the use of the hyperdrives. His family was slightly force sensitive and was allowed slight freedom during this time, but this little bit of freedom allowed them to fuel the rebellion when the empire crumbled. With their knowledge of the perfect hyperdrive lanes, the company helps the growth of the Old Republic. However, no one in the family is accepted into the newly formed Jedi Order mostly because of an unknown family trait known as Que'tek which successfully hid their force presence from Jedi and Sith, and as a result they always helped fuel the Sith in all of the wars that arise. Over the next few thousand years, the family mostly stays out of the wars that take place, but they supply anyone who pays up. A New Power Then shortly after the year 1,000 BBY Ne’aol is born into the family, and for a few hours he presented a strong force presence. Jedi, having just won the Battle of Ruusan sought more to fill their ranks and began to search of him. Three days he spent with his family when the Jedi approached them with their proposition. However, the Jedi were turned down and they returned empty handed. Yet one ambitious Knight, Varian Anarth, beseeched the council to allow him to kidnap Ne’aol and allow the Jedi to train him. Reluctantly they agreed and that night he took Ne’aol from his home is the Company tower. Early Years Unknowing of his true heritage, the Jedi placed upon him a new name, Lok Berneek(Needs new name!!!), and he trained for years as a youngling. He would often be found reading in the Jedi Archives and Library, often during class times. He would spend hours in its vast halls. All too often he would voice his opinion about how much more valuable and fun the Library and Archives were in comparison to his other classes. The other pupils found him odd and cast him from their group activities because of it. Nonetheless, it mattered not to him, this only freed him up to spend more time in his favorite places. Varian Anarth sought these opportunities to teach him personally. Newfound Learning Then when he turned nine, he was taken under Varian’s wing as a Padawan learner. Having now been freed from the confines of the Jedi Temple halls alone, he begged his new master to allow him to travel to the great Library of the Republic and the Galactic Museum. The two would go to these places almost every week and he looked forward to each and every visit. Learning was the most important thing to him and his master saw this. Early Training Varian trained him long and hard. They would do mock lightsaber battles in the training rooms daily and meditate for hours on end. It was here le discovered some of his greatest powers, these he kept to himself to use later in his life. At the age of fifteen his master sought to teach him how to use doppelgangers. He would trick his student many times per day until one day the boy figured out how to accomplish the difficult task. He hid in the library, using his doppelganger to lure his master into the rotunda. With his rediscovered Qey’tek, he snuck up on his master and put him into a choke hold. Surprised that only after a few months of learning he had figured out the technique, his master decided it was time for him to build his sabers. The Weapons of Choice ''(Part One) The first planet the two hit was Tatooine. The boy had decided early on he desired twin blades with a silver core. Through much research, he knew the main core should be the Druindfire. His master allowed him to roam freely in search for the gems. Cut loose he eagerly sought these precious stones. Yet in his search for information, he was constantly being turned down. Almost ready to give up, he walked into a local restaurant for something to drink. His countenance was downtrodden and the Besalisk who ran the place inquired as to why. After telling him the story, the Friendly creature said that he could help if a favor was completed in return. Knowing that this may be his only chance, the boy accepted eagerly. He was told about a cave only two miles north of the small star port where an object of great value may be found; receiving very few details other than this he went out in search of the object. He walked to the spot there the Besalisk said the cave should be, but only dunes could be found. The boy, upset, searched in vain for an hour before sitting down in the sands, exhausted. As he sat he felt something unusual, sand, falling beneath him, as if it were sucking him down with it. His heart jumped, he began to get up when suddenly he fell through a hole into a large cavern. Here it was cool and quiet, but very dark. The only light in the cavern was provided by the hole he fell through. He got up and shook off, making sure nothing was broken and looked around him. The panic that had left him was now replaced with joy. The cavern walls were covered in Druindfire gems glowing faintly in the darkness. He grabbed a few of them for himself, and assuming that this is what the Besalisk wanted, grabbed a few for him as well. Yet now he needed to find a way out of this door-less room, and light was fading fast. As he looked around he saw a part of the wall that didn’t have any gems and when he touched it he noticed that it was sand. He stepped back and used a powerful force push. Lo and behold there was the desert, and he never thought he would be so happy to see it. Upon returning to the restaurant he placed three of the gems on the counter and the Besalisk in return gave him a large meal, which the boy ate gratefully, recounting the events while he ate. Upon returning the shuttle he found that his master had fallen asleep, but upon awakening was overjoyed that the boy found what he desired. (Part Two) Their next stop was Mon Calamari where his master told him of a pearl that could be made into a lightsaber crystal. The two were greeted heartily by Jaciar Ackbar, His master’s long time friend and chair holder on the Calamarian Council. After a good meal, the boy recounted all that had happened so far on his journey. Interested and more than happy to help, Jaciar actually handed the boy two Ultima-Pearls, no questions asked. This shocked both the boy and his master to the point of speechlessness. Laughing heartily the generous Calamarian explained that these were left to him by his great grandfather, and that he wished to give them freely to the aspiring Jedi. The boy was so entirely grateful, he even attempted to kiss Jaciar’s feet, but as he hit all fours, his master grabbed him by the collar as the Calamarian laughed heartily. His master had to drag him onto the shuttle by the collar as the grateful child could not keep from expressing his thanks. (Part Three) Their last stop was Mimban, or Circarpous V. The Padewan was in search of a legendary crystal spoke of in 3000 year old texts he found in the Library of the Republic. He never knew the name, as none of the texts could name it. But as they listened to the stories of what the locals called the Kaiburr stone that glowed in a temple not too far from where they were. The boy insisted that this is what he sought, but his master considered the locals as telling a long and well thought out tall tale and told his padewan that he would be on a wild nerf chase. Agitated that his master saw his quest as foolish, he gather a general direction in which to go. The locals gave him two Thaissen crystals in which to find the fabled crystal, if it indeed existed. After hours of walking he stumbled onto the entrance of the fabled temple. He knew that at this point he wouldn’t need the Thaissen crystals and with adrenaline pumping through his veins he force ran up the steps of the volcanic ziggurat and through the door. He stopped as soon as his heart did. There in front of him was the statue of Pomojema with his prize embedded within. He walked up to it, more nervous than he had ever been. He touched the crystal and suddenly felt a massive power rush, he felt better than he had ever felt. Understanding that this was his only chance to feel such power he used this immense connection to the force to take the Druindfire gems, Ultima pearls, and Thaissen crystals; and use his newly found force power to form perfect lightsaber crystals, following each facet perfectly through the force. He knew that he could use the Thaissen crystals to make his master believe that he was unsuccessful in his search. After almost eight hours of forming he had six perfect saber crystals, and now he turned his attention the Kaiburr crystal itself. He used his force power to pull two shards directly off of the main crystal. He had accidentally pulled two identical perfect shards off and he proceeded, albeit quite reluctantly, to return the Kaiburr crystal where he had found it. He knew he was leaving behind one of the greatest finds in Jedi history, but nonetheless he ran back for the village where the shuttle was, planning his unhappy tale to tell his master when he got back. (Part Four) With an I-told-you-so attitude, his master rebuked him for his foolishness as they ascended through the atmosphere. However, the boy was assured that all would be alright, their next stop would be their last in the long journey. Ilum, a cold world indeed, yet the padewan knew that this would be the most important event in his life. The shuttle came to rest in front of the Temple and the boy proceeded inside alone, carrying only a few supplies to construct his saber with. He was told that he must survive for the next forty days alone, at that point his master would return and he could finish his training. He looked back to see that the shuttle had already taken off; he was now the only human being on the planet. For him, this was an extremely humbling moment. Without a second thought he proceeded further inside the caverns. After about a week, the boy had begun his meditations and slowly, piece by piece, he formed his lightsaber through the force alone. Every part floated around him as he knelt on the floor in deep meditation. He began by taking the emitter matrix and modifying it to meet his needs. He took two Dragnite crystals and built the lens assembly around it. He then fused the two parts together and attached them to the power conduit he had modified and attached them to the power cell. He took two pure cortosis tubes and formed them to his hands before applying them to the core. Not once did he touch any of the parts, the force was his only guide. But with the little touches finished, he reached for the sabers and held them tightly. Another week passed and he focused solely on tweaking the sabers, slowly perfecting them and learning about them. Still he knelt there holding the sabers in front of him. As he felt the force flow through the sabers, he would occasionally come across minor flaws and he would tweak it until it reached perfection. Two weeks into his lonely stay, and suddenly he could no longer find any flaws in his sabers. He was complete. Now he awaited anything that would come next with eager anticipation. The Trials ''The Trial of the Flesh He had spent three weeks in the crystal caves, surviving on moss and small creatures that bounded about. Exploring about he found many interesting formations in the cavers that branched out into the mountain, but the knowledge that he was the only human for light-years sobered him. It wasn’t long before loneliness began to take hold in his mind and he began to see things. More than once he thought he saw shadows running through the caverns. He would chase them in circles until the sheer cold of the main hall woke him into reality. This happened for two days before he recognized what was going on, and when he did he light heartedly chastised himself and began to meditate to take his mind off of the solitude. For the next few days he trained his combat skills, and by the fourth week, he found himself not as alone as he thought. ''The Trial of Courage'' Sometime after his fourth week, he was meditating in the main hall to keep his mind off of the cold when a blood curdling howl came from the front entrance. A chill ran down his spine as he turned around to face the beast that now stood before him. The blue-black gorgodon stood almost eight feet over the young Jedi and long silver streak ran along his back from nose tip to tail. Looking the boy in the eye the monster landed on all fours, now eye level with the boy, and raised his tail. The young Jedi stood there defiant, even as the beast opened his mouth and gave one final ferocious roar, spattering the boy in spit. In a split second the creature spun around and struck the boy in the side, sending him flying fifty feet into the wall. He got up in time to dodge a swipe from the sharpened claws, and with immense speed he flew up a ramp that led to the next level, followed close by the beast. He reached the second level landing and threw a force push at the creature, but greatly underestimated the mass as the beast never even budged and head butted the boy into the air. Seeing this as an opportunity to gain the advantage of height, he landed on the third level of the main hall. As the creature ran up the ramp, the boy began to pull boulders from the ceiling down onto the creature. The beast dodged left and right, and just as he reached the third landing, the young Jedi dropped a large boulder right on top of the beast, completely engulfing it. Thinking he had bested the invader, he began to walk over to the boulder. Just as he reached it the boulder exploded and he was thrown across the landing as the beast thundered over to him. Acting quickly he shattered the floor of the landing before him and the creature fell in a shower of rock, crystal, and ice. But the creature roared as it jumped back onto the landing, nearly crushing the boy who had rolled out of the way just in time. He was done playing games, and he pulled his lightsabers into his open hands and turned them on for the first time. The warmth in his hands, the rush of power, they purred in their sheer contentment. He could feel a joy that their existence shared with him that he had felt nowhere else, and it emanated from Hugin and Munin. He knew not where the name came from, it was if it had always been there, as if that had always been and would always be their name. Were they his lightsabers, or was he theirs? He blinked back into reality a moment too late, the gorgodon swung and his massive claws tore cloth and flesh. The Jedi howled in pain and the beast head butted him into the ceiling of the fourth landing. He shut out the pain in his mind as he adjusted himself and pushed off with all of his might from the ceiling. In a powerful force push, the creature fell flat against the third floor landing as it began to fracture and crumble. The boy landed hard on the beast’s back and they both fell through the remains of the floor. In just a few moments the two crashed through the second floor landing and stopped on the main hall floor. The beast roared and flipped over, his massive claw nearly missing the boy as he jumped off of the beast’s back. It struggled to get back up but the boy reacted seemingly out of a separate mind, as if someone else was directing his actions and he was just a puppet in the scheme of a play. Crying out, he gripped the creature by the neck through the force and picked it up. Running with both sabers in hand he plunged them deep into the gorgodon’s heart, then pulling them out he threw the creature to the floor and he jumped on its back again and severed its spinal cord. He returned to himself and the pain began to overtake his body. He made his way over to the medical kit and began to dress his wounds and ponder the encounter. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. When he had tended to his wounds he went back the the body as it grew cold on the floor and he field dressed it and cleaned the hide and meat. That night he warmed himself in a heavy coat around a fire he made to cook himself a meal, albeit the meat was tough, it was the best meal he had eaten in over four weeks. ''The Trial of Skill'' ''The Trial of the Spirit'' (Story Coming Soon) Bad News Left for dead on an isolate planet in an unknown part of the galaxy Knighthood Knighthood Wayward Traveler Traveling throughout the galaxy A New Padewan Finding a Twi’leek slave girl with promise Training Training a student A New Saber Their travels to build her sabers Trials of the Learner His student's trials A New Knight, and New Master A celebration is in order A Fallen Knight An old acquaintance’s return Brother Against Brother, A Life Taken Destroying his former master A Self Imposed Exile Regret Chief Librarian etc. A return with a request Grand Master An offer one can not refuse The Veil of Deception Discovering his true identity A Family Found, A Member lost A family reunion with a twist The Uncertainty That Dwells in a Man’s Heart Questioning the ways in which he was brought up … … … … … {undetermined} The Brink of War Unsuccessful Ambassador The Army His army The Last Battle Shot down over a backwater planet An Accidental Exile Reconstruction of his transport and new trials History Revealed, The Plot Explained Return with hope, but deception once again taking hold Turning From Old Ways, Hiding in Plain View Shunning the ways of the Jedi The Prodigal Son Returning to the family business Business as Usual Understanding what really happened, new allies An Unforeseen Victory The Death Star Invasion Coruscant A Lost Soul Shot out of the sky, an eternal meditation In Universe History Redemption, A Second Chance Crash Landing on Tatooine They Who Rescue Amara and Jacomus on Tatooine A New Home Rahmus and Tenlith on Hoth Let the Training Begin The Night Jedi Moving Again Endor Citadel Construction Here to Stay Head Archivist You’re Friends Closer The Iron Fist Under Fire A threat’s a threat Lost Again Training and meditation =Behind the Scenes= User Background Ne'aol is RPed by Corey Sturgill. Useless Trivia * Ne’aol’s last name, Jun’iar, actually came about because Facebook requires that each user have a first and last name. After asking my friends about a good name, and a few slight modifications, the name Jun’iar was decided upon. It is actually more of an informal name and is something I hardly ever reference. * When he crashed on Tatooine, his back story was that he had been sold out by his allies. This is in fact not so. After Coruscant was invaded by the Rebel alliance, the weather was all topsy-turvy and his ship was struck by a powerful bolt of lightning, causing his hyperdrive to malfunction. It was in fact a freak accident rather than betrayal. * In an informal conversation with Rahmus and Darth Vilus, Ne'aol was named the Lord of Laughter in their New Sith Triumvirate. Category:Characters